Manic In The Mushroom Kingdom
by BloomAndFireforever
Summary: It's the Meta-Crisis and Rose Tyler's first adventure in their newly grown and created TARDIS. It spirals out of control and they end up in an unexpected destination. READ AND ENJOY!


**A Doctor Who and Mario Crossover:**

**Manic In The Mushroom Kingdom – Chapter 1**

**Rose's point of view:**

I sat in the office, checking through the Torchwood files. As I worked for them, it was important to check for any updates. I was one of Torchwood's most skilled workers, thanks to the Doctor, and now I had a part human version of him to spend the rest of my life with. I called this version of the Doctor, John. John Smith. It was easier to call him by a proper name, as he was part human.

Suddenly, John burst into the office. He startled me and made me jump.

"Rose, Rosie come downstairs," John said, using that highly annoying nickname to playfully wind me up, "I've got a surprise in the garage."

I swirled my chair round to face him.

"Alright then," I said cheerfully, "Show me."

I got up, put the files on the shelf, logged off the Torchwood network site, followed by my computer account, and eventually left the office mansion with John, closing the door behind me. John was always full of surprises, so I wanted to see this one. John desperately wanted me to see this surprise, whatever it was. I presumed it was something special.

John led me downstairs to the garage.

"Open the door," he told me, "Trust me, this will be big. _Very_ big."

I opened the door, and my mouth opened with shock and surprise, rapidly flowing through my body. In front of me stood a TARDIS, a parallel TARDIS. Most importantly, this was _our_ TARDIS, John's and mine. This TARDIS looked identical to the Doctor's. It had its Police Box disguise like the original one. I thanked the Doctor, the Time Lord original Doctor for giving us that small piece of TARDIS coral. Now, that small piece of coral had become a fully-grown TARDIS, within the past few weeks. John had been growing it, as a surprise for me. I gazed towards John and pecked him on the lips.

"Do you like it?" he asked me, with his typical grin.

"I love it," I replied, "I mean it, I really do. Thank you so much."

He leant closer to me, seeing the pleasure in my eyes. John pulled me close to his heart and we kissed for a short while. Then he stopped and pulled two keys out of his pocket. These were keys to our new TARDIS. I put my key in my jeans pocket and zipped it up securely. John put his key in the lock and opened our TARDIS. John led me inside, closing the door. Its interior was exactly identical to the original TARDIS.

"Our own TARDIS," John grinned.

"This is amazing," I said, bubbles were running through my body with excitement, daring to escape.

"I don't know about you, Rose, but I feel like having another adventure," John told me.

"So do I," I responded.

John pulled the lever and our TARDIS took off, dematerializing from the garage. So far, our journey in our newly grown and created TARDIS was perfect. Thinking back to what _he _said when Mum, John and I were taken back to the beach, Bad Wolf Bay, in Norway. Those words _he _said were,_ The Doctor in the TARDIS with Rose Tyler, just as it should be_. And most importantly, _he_ had been right. I was here with John, in our TARDIS_, _just as it should be.

Suddenly, our TARDIS started behaving oddly and spiralled out of control. I had to hold onto John to keep my balance.

"Is it meant to do that?" I called over the noisy engine.

"Don't worry," John responded, attempting to regain control of our TARDIS, "A newly grown TARDIS sometimes goes a bit loopy."

It had to have been at least five minutes, maybe even ten, before our TARDIS calmed down.

"Hold on," I said, "Have we landed?"

John checked the monitor. I went and looked too.

"It can't be," I gasped, "No way, it can't be."

John suddenly fixed his eyes on me.

"You know where we are?" he asked.

We continued to stare at the image of our location. I finally broke in.

"I never realised this was true until now, or that _this_ world even existed," I explained.

"Where are we, Rose?" John asked, "Where are we?"

"The Mushroom Kingdom," I suddenly said, "And it's real."

**A/N****: There's my first chapter. Hope you've enjoyed it. Please review. I'll try my best to update as much as possible. This is my first Doctor Who and Mario crossover. I don't often write in the first person so this should be a fun and challenging story for me.**


End file.
